


Canticle of Fate

by Pamprunelle



Series: She's a lover of simple things [1]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: (First attempt), F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle
Summary: He knew who she was.She never expected him to care at all, yet there he was, at her side.He thought often, after that fateful meeting, the stars for once really had lighted up his path.
Relationships: Francisco/Ophelia (Romeo x Juliet)
Series: She's a lover of simple things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Canticle of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I know, I know, this fandom pretty rarely receives an update and- WAIT, is that really a Francisco/Ophelia tag I'm seeing? Have my eyes gave forfeited me? Is this author crazy? 
> 
> Well, I can't completely ease you out of your concerne, but I have some points to make about this pièce:
> 
> 1) Yes, I'm pairing *those two* characters together 
> 
> 2) This short poem is a companion piece for a full fledged AU story that I'm writing on the same anime, stay tuned for that! 
> 
> 3) If you can muster up some trust in the novice writer that I am (even though I'm not really, I've been writing for four years now without ever publishing any of my works), I kindly ask you to give this, and the multi-chapters story that'll follow a try. I won't fault you in the slightest If you won't finish it. 
> 
> All in all I hope I did a decent job, hope you'll enjoy!

He knew who she was, a deity amidst these darkened roads. 

Guardian of this earth, she's the answer to their silent calls. 

He, never searched for something to belong with.  
She, never found the way to be in the real sense;  
a peaceful world is a myth, an illusion in the head of someone dense.

One movement, one look, one breath: all it took for fate to intermingle a laboured threat.  
Their eyes chain each other in newfound emotions: it's then they know what is called a soul isn't something that exists only in notions;

For they feel it both, the aching in their hearts, suddenly yearning to be near the stranger they have in sight.  
Like a flame draws in a moth, change oversteps their cloth, and with ease sweeps away any doubt. 

They are found. 

And there it is, the light they seeked out, its made of pure flesh and bones.  
He knows to be bound.  
She feels there's nothing else she'll have to scout.

They've never felt like they could truly belong, caught in the maze of fleeting moments,  
now all they need is another stolen instat to glimpse, to hope. 

Some sort of mutual understanding passes in between as joy 

They've never felt like they could truly belong,  
but life has designs of its own, for the first time happiness knocked to their doors. 

How could one decide not to play along?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Given the fact that I need to submit the chapters of the fic this poem's inspired by, how did you fare in reading it? Was it saveable? Did it somehow spark something within your mind? Maybe just ignited interest in the Romeo x Juliet fandom? 
> 
> Please leave a comment so I know what you're thoughts are and/or on what I can improve🙏


End file.
